Chemicals React
by SchmidtSlut
Summary: AU. Three of the boys are forced to work together on a science fair project. Their results are a bit...gay. lmao I have no idea how to write a summary. This is named after an Aly and AJ song. Jagan/Kames/Kogan or Kamesgan or whatever.
1. A Chain Reaction

"I already kissed you four months ago. Was that not good enough?"

Kendall Knight was, once again, arguing with his girlfriend. They were typical high school sweethearts. He was the quarterback of the school's all-star football team. She was a member of the cheerleading squad and had fallen in love with the blonde when they first met in the 11th grade. Their relationship seemed flawless. There was only one small problem between the two.

"Kendall. We've been dating for over a year now! I'm just saying, it's weird that we still haven't had sex." Jo added.

Kendall looked visibly annoyed as he fiddled with a book in his locker, as to avoid looking at the girl chewing his head off. "Do I need to explain the entire concept of our promise rings again?"

Jo couldn't help but roll her eyes. "No." Kendall turned his head to look her in the eyes and smile. "Listen, babe. I love you. I don't wanna hurt you. Waiting until we're married will be the most wonderful part of our lives. And besides, Beau and his girlfriend have promise rings too."

"You mean the freaky hick from Georgia? I don't want to be compared to them, Kendall!"

Jo's boyfriend knew on some level, she was right. He never really felt much of a connection to her. While she was easy to get along with and rarely fought with him on anything not pertaining to their sex life, he couldn't imagine that he was ACTUALLY in a relationship with her. To Kendall, they just felt like really good friends. He proposed the idea of promise rings early in their relationship, but far enough into it when he was expecting her to attempt to take it to the next level. He was just so damn sweet to her, she couldn't say no at the moment.

Around the corner, a short brown haired kid around the same age was working on his science fair project amongst some of his other nerdy friends.

"Jeez, Logan. You're nearly finished with your project! What is it you're trying to do again?" Camille, the boy's lab partner and closest female friend, asked.

"Oh, I'm uh, trying to come up with a new solution for cleaning just about any household items. Dishes, clothes, paint, ya'know." Logan didn't even look up from his notebook filled with pages of formulas as he responded to the girl.

Camille began to slide her delicate fingers up Logan's surprisingly beefy upper arms. "Maybe you could, uh, come over to my place tonight and help me a certain equation." The shorter male became noticeably uncomfortable. His eyes widened and his mouth losing moisture.

"Heheh. I'd love to Camille! Honestly! But sadly, I gotta be up late and uh… shave my dog! Bleep blop bloop." Logan didn't waste any time getting out of the room. He quickly picked up his beakers of varying chemicals and placed them in a large cardboard box. Camille couldn't help but stare at his ass, swing back in forth while speeding in his tight pair of khakis. None the less, she still followed him out the classroom.

Logan, while hilariously unpopular, wasn't that way because of his appearance. The boy knew certainly how to dress and looked impressively handsome. His reason for being an outcast was because he was too damn awkward. He couldn't keep up a steady conversation without spazzing out over something completely irrelevant.

Meanwhile, James Diamond and his posse of dumbasses were roaming the halls. He was your run of the mill slacker, dude bro type of guy. Didn't pay attention in class, wore flatbills to school and had been in detention so many times, it was a wonder he hadn't be expelled.

With him was his best friend, Carlos Garcia. Not much brighter than James, but definitely crazier. Lucy Stone, James' previously on and off girlfriend. And TJ. Some weird kid who nobody really knew.

Earlier in the year, James had come out to school as bisexual. His friends were supportive, and no one else ever gave him shit for it, considering he was intimidating as hell. If anybody had a problem with it, they kept it to them self, like Kendall Knight.

Speaking of which, James was currently making his way to the blonde and his girlfriend.

"Aye blondie." James said with a grin as he rested his elbow on one of the nearby lockers and slightly leaned down to be closer to the girl's face.

"Oh, hey James." Jo was somewhat confused. James had barely spoken a word to her in all of his life. Right now he was looking deeply into her eyes, like he was trying to entrance her. Kendall was seeing the whole thing and not impressed.

"So, word on the street is, Kendy here won't fuck ya'. FYI, if you get fed up with it, I'm always available." James barely had enough time to slip in a wink at the end before Kendall pushed the taller boy away a couple of feet.

"She's not interested.." James looked ready to strike. No one had laid a finger on him since he beefed up after they left middle school.

"Kick his ass, James!" Carlos said excitability. "Shut up, Carlos."

James moved in closer to Kendall, identically to how he was with Jo seconds earlier. "Sorry, man. Are you mad I didn't offer to fuck you either? Because word on the street is also, you're a huge fag."

The next thing Kendall knew, his books were on the ground and his hands were around James' neck. Despite being the quarterback, Kendall wasn't all that built. He mainly gained his position on the team from his speed and durability. James had given him a few blows and Kendall had yet to show any sign of giving up.

The two were in a blind fury of hits and punches and practically went around in circles striking each other in the open area of the hallway. Everybody nearby were watching them. Everyone except for the boy speeding down the hallway with a box full of chemicals.

Logan was looking down at the contents of his box and was too focused on the awkward moment he had just suffered through with his best friend. Too distracted to notice the full on fist fight going on that he was nearing. So distracted, he ran right into them.

The only injury Logan sustained was Kendall's elbow to the face knocking his glasses off. His box of glass beakers however, fell from his grasp and shattered immediately once they hit the floor, stopping the fight.

"SHIT! Are you okay!?" Kendall asked while helping the nerd regain his balance, after being blown back by the force of the blonde's elbow. Before even opening his mouth, he was cut off by the other teen a part of the fight.

"Look what you did to my fucking shoes!" James said while pointing at his now ruined shoes. The color was fading from them due to the multitude of chemicals Logan had spilt on the floor around the three boys. "I'M kicking your ass after I'm done kicking this kid's ass!"

"Ahem." James was startled to turn around and see the school principal standing there, putting a stop to any future harm he would inflict on either of the other boys. "You three. My office. Now."

Whispers flooded the hall and all three males turned to look at their friends before being whisked away to the office by their principal, Mr. Rocque. Jo and Camille looked sorrowful, having never seen either of their boys get in any type of trouble. James' friends were used to it by now and just gave him a sarcastic filled thumbs up.

Logan was hyperventilating whilst sitting in between Kendall and James, waiting for their principal to arrive in his office. "Calm down. You didn't even do anything." Kendall said, half trying to calm the boy down and half trying to get him to shut the fuck up.

After finally getting into his office, Mr. Rocque gave a quick explanation as to what type of punishment James and Kendall would be getting into.

"Listen here, boys. I can't necessarily, how do you say.. give my star athlete detention. The coaches would murder me." That particular line caused the blonde's eyebrows to shoot up. Looks like he was getting out of this consequence free. "What!? That's not fair, he started the fight! Why should I get detention and not him!?"

"Now, Mr. Diamond, I never said that. You aren't getting detention either. Heck, you've had it so many times, I think one more would get you kicked out of this place. I don't want that. I see a bright future for you!" James could sense the sarcasm in the man's voice.

"Mr. Mitchell here has been a great representative these past few years at the state science fair. But he can't give us our great publicity with a couple of broken containers and some ruined shoes. Which is why you're punishment will be to help this young lad restart his entire project from scratch after school."

The tall brunette's body tension loosened up. "How do you even know we'll help him."

"I trust Logan enough for him to tell me everything. And if attempt to harm him, I can assign a more brutal punishment than detention. I can trust you right, Logan?"

Logan took a moment to snap back to reality after examining every cut and bruise on Kendall's arms and neck. "Oh, heheh, sure thing Mr. Rocque!" he said with a chuckle.

"Great, does that sound good with you boys?" "Sure." the blonde said with the least possible amount of excitement possible.

"Mr. Diamond?" James took a second to let out a deep sigh. "Sure.."

"Fantastic. I'll let you boys work out the details. Have a good day." Logan was the only one to respond as the three got up from their seats and exited the room. "Thanks, Mr. Rocque!" he said in a chipper voice.

Logan stopped the taller boys walking ahead of them to explain their game plan. "So I figured we could work at my house every night after school until we're finished. We could work out some times and I'll give you my address through text if I..had your numbers.."

The other two exchanged phone numbers with the boy, who cheerfully left ahead of them, leaving them alone in the secretary office with the school secretary, Ms. Wainwright. Both just stared each other in the eyes, clearly pissed that they were being forced to work together, rather than just getting detention and being able to put the whole thing behind them.

James wasn't exactly sure, but he was pretty sure he heard Kendall mumble "queer" as they walked out to face the rest of the school.


	2. New Discoveries

"Yeah. Yeah, mmhmm. I'm on my way over to Logan's right now." Kendall said into his phone as he drove down the street, looking for the descriptions Logan gave him at school earlier that day.

"James is gonna be there right? Be careful around him, babe. You don't wanna catch his gay…"

"Jo, he's not gay. He's bisexual. There's a difference." Kendall explained to his girlfriend. "Whatever. He's still disgusting. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yep. Cya." The blond hung up the phone and located Logan's house seconds after. He parked behind a car with a license plate that said DIAMOND. "Shit. He's already here."

Logan must have been looking out the window when Kendall arrived. He opened the front door before Kendall even reached the porch.

The boy looked nervous and excited at the same time. Kendall couldn't imagine Logan had many friends over all that often. "Kendall! Come on in, bud."

Kendall followed Logan into his large, open living room. His eye immediately caught the large table in the corner with Logan's project, which was nearly completed again. The next thing Kendall saw was James, kicked back on the couch watching Logan's TV.

"Oh! Where are my manners! Kendall, would you like a drink?" Logan asked enthusiastically. Kendall couldn't manage to take his eyes off of James, who had barely acknowledged his presence. "Yeah, sure. Surprise me.

"Alright! Be right back." Logan said before dashing into his kitchen. Kendall dropped his book bag on the coffee table while walking over to James in anger. "Have you even helped him at all? We're supposed to be working together with him on this."

James slowly moved his head in Kendall's direction. He wasn't even there for a minute and James was already done with his shit. "I don't give a fuck if we're supposed to help him. I'm only here because I'm forced to. And it's not like Logan's gonna rat me out."

"Well if you've scared him into keeping quiet, than I'll sure as hell tell Mr. Rocque for him. I'm not scared of you." Kendall said while shooting James down with his dark green eyes.

James let out a deep sigh while standing up. Had Logan not come in at this exact moment, James would have had his hand tightly gripped around the blonde's neck. "Alright! Here, Kendall. I got you a Coke!" Logan chirped while holding out the can which James grabbed instead.

"So, Logan. There anything you need me to help with?" James asked before chugging the can of soda and giving Kendall the dirtiest look of his life.

Logan could tell what was going on between the two. Secretly, he didn't want James doing any of the work in case he fucked something up. "Oh, well, I guess you could go upstairs into my room and get me my poster board? It's tucked away somewhere and I need it for the science fair.

"Sure thing." James said in a fake nice tone. Kendall and Logan sat themselves at the table where all of the work Logan was doing. "Alright, Kendall. I need you to copy all of the formulas from these ruined papers onto fresh ones."

"That sounds easy enough, sure." Kendall replied. 4 excruciating seconds of awkwardness had gone by before Kendall felt the desire to throw himself off of a cliff. Kendall liked Logan, sure. But it wasn't like they were friends or anything. Sitting here, in Logan's house at 6:38 PM wasn't how Kendall planned on spending his evening.

"Sooo. Where are your parents?" Logan was rearranging his beakers of fluids when Kendall asked, causing Logan's neck to shoot up so fast, it nearly snapped in half. He was quite surprised Kendall wasn't just keeping quiet like James had been previously. "Umm. My mom is at her real estate office and my dad is a doctor. They're always out late like this."

"Oh. Doesn't that get a little lonely?" Kendall asked sincerely. "Yeah, well. I'm used to it…"

That particular line caused another 4 awkward seconds to pass. "Sooo, you and Jo. How are you guys doing?" Logan asked.

"Good. We're good." Kendall refrained from going into any further details about his relationship. He wasn't happy. If he wouldn't let any of his closest friends know, he sure as hell wouldn't tell Logan.

James was upstairs during this entire conversation, looking for the poster board Logan needed. Logan hadn't told James which room was his, but he had a strong hunch it was the one with the giant alien face stuck to the door.

James flipped on the light and inspected every corner of Logan's room. His shelves were lined with various action figures and books. His bed was neatly made and he had posters of maps and the periodic table right above the dresser which was what the poster board was laying right on top of. James had been hoping it would have taken longer to find so he wouldn't have to spend as much time with Kendall than he planned.

To kill some time, the tall brunette walked over to Logan's computer desk and sat down in the chair next to it. He started up the thing and made it as far to a screen that required a password to continue.

James' first try was science. It didn't work. His second try was loganiscool. It worked. James couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Logan's desktop was filled with schedules, school papers and folders labeled with ideas for science fair projects.

Ignoring all of the folders of subjects James couldn't begin to understand, he clicked on the internet browser icon and began to go through Logan's search history. Who knows. Maybe he could find some blackmail on the kid to use for the rest of the school year. The first couple of sites Logan had recently viewed were for some colleges. Some for some information he was gathering on the work he and Kendall were doing downstairs.

The last thing James expected to see were some Google searches with the phrase How to tell if you're gay. "Oh shit" James thought. He wasn't supposed to see this. Sure, James was open about his sexuality, but that didn't mean he felt the right to invade Logan's private searches about whether or not he was gay.

He X'd out of the browser and opened a folder entitled Calc 12 Prep to get his mind off of what he had just seen. Apparently, Logan liked to bookmark gay porn videos and hide them in innocent sounding folders. Some of the names James scrolled through were Fisting Masters 11, Cocksucker Club and Shower time with Daddy.

"Huh. Looks like Logan's a little freak." James whispered to himself while feeling a bulge tighten in his pants. It had been a while since James had been with a dude. It was more difficult to find an attractive gay kid around his age in the area without the help of Grindr or some other gay dating app. And it's not like Logan would be in any position to be turning James down.

He quickly shut off the computer and jogged out of the room, completely disregarding the poster board he had thrown on top of Logan's bed.

Kendall and Logan were now standing at the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Logan was demonstrating his stain remover to Kendall when James had entered the room behind Logan.

Logan didn't even get a second to respond to James' arrival before James pulled the waistband of Logan's yellow briefs up, hard. His thumb and forefinger wrapped around the short boy's chin and he used the side of middle finger to rub a circle around the bottom of Logan's slightly hairy chin.

Logan was unable to speak. All of the air had left his lungs. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, because what he said wouldn't have even been coherent. James pulled Logan back far enough until the smaller boy's ass was practically glued to the growing bulge in James' jeans.

"j..james." Logan miraculously managed to breath out. He could feel the deep breaths coming from the larger male on his neck. He could feel James' heartbeat thumping against his right shoulder blade. He could feel his hand travel from his chin down to his chest. But most importantly, he could feel the awkwardness of Kendall standing there, glaring at them.

"Either join in or get the fuck out, blondie." James growled while tweaking one of Logan's nipples through his tight blue shirt. Kendall stood there. Staring them down before being snapped out of his frustration. He hurriedly picked up a book bag from the table and ran for the door in a big time rush. "You guys are fuckin' sick." Kendall announced before slamming the door.

James hand was rubbing all over the area where Logan's back and ass met while he completely ignored what Kendall had been bitching about.. "Ngh, James. Hold on. I don't even know if I'm gay or anything. Can we—" Logan tired to say before being cut off by James who had just began palming Logan's crotch through his pants.

"I'm pretty sure you're gay, bro."James explained as he spun Logan around and placed his hands on Logan's shoulders. "And I'm gonna fuckin' rock your world."

James instantly attached to lips to Logan's and began sliding his tongue all throughout the boy's mouth. Logan pulled away after James' began to get a bit too rough. "Could you take it a little easier? This is sorta the first time I've done anything like this…"

James looked concerned. "Of course, man. I don't wanna do anything to really hurt you.." Logan's looked at him gleefully. "Thanks, James. I appreciate it."

James grabbed Logan's cheeks and brought him in for much more intimate, slow kiss. Logan initiated his tongue this time and after a minute or two, it just turned into sloppy making out. He was a real natural at it.

Eventually, James roughly pushed Logan by the top of his head to his knees, so that the boy was face to face with the lump in his pants. "Logan….whatever your last name is…, get ready to suck your first cock." James said proudly.

Logan's hand trembled as he pulled down on the zipper on James' pants. Logan had wanted to do something like this for a long time. Sure, he envisioned himself fucking James once or twice. But realistically thinking, Logan would have never thought it would actually happen. James aided him in removing the jeans. James managed to kick them off, and managed to also strip off his jacket in the process, leaving him in just a black tank top and a skimpy pair of red underwear that couldn't even cover his entire ass as he towered over Logan,

Logan slipped his left hand under the waistband and pulled the briefs down just far enough for James' curved 8 inch dick to spring out and knock Logan's glasses up a little. Logan couldn't do anything other than nervously stare at the monster. "Just take it slow man. Everyone's gotta learn."

That particular line made Logan so calm. James wasn't usually like this in any of scenario. He was usually impatient and rambunctious. As Logan's mouth traveled down James' cock, he kept expecting him to snap and start skull fucking Logan until he was ready to pass out due to there being more cock in his lungs than air.

"Shit. You gotta real nice pair of lips on ya." Logan heard James say as he looked up to see the taller brunette staring at him. Logan had gotten a simple routine down. He'd suck, pull off and lick the vein on the bottom of James' dick until he reached the slit on the top, play with it just enough to make James squirm and return to sucking. It may have been Logan's first time, but he had watched enough preparation videos to get the basic concept of how to not vomit while pleasuring someone else.

The 4th flick of his tongue on James' slit caused Logan to be quickly yanked up by his neatly styled hair. "Your turn." James roughly said with clenched teeth and holding Logan by the bow tie the boy was still wearing from school earlier that day. It was quickly undone and thrown aside.

James was unbuttoning the tight blue shirt that Logan was wearing as he undid his own belt and pulled down his tight pair of khakis. After Logan took off his now slightly ripped pair of briefs, James practically picked up him and threw him over to the couch. The taller male ripped off his tank top and stepped out of the underwear pooling around his ankles, leaving both males fully exposed.

Logan's dick wasn't long, but it was thick. It wasn't even 6 inches but it was definitely one of the tougher dicks James had sucked in his life due to its circumference. James was on his knees, in between Logan's legs which he had propped up on the coffee table behind the larger brunette. James was much more pro at this than Logan. He quickly slurped all around the cock and had Logan a whining mess.

Around 3 minutes after the blow job had began, Logan was about to cum. James took notice and popped off after one long suck. He grabbed Logan's sides and flipped him over. He was now laying on top of his throbbing erection. James pushed the coffee table away so they would have more room and took notice of the book bag that was still on it.

"Fuck! Kendall took my book bag. I had some lube in there." James yelled. Logan didn't move from his spot and in between heavy pants asked "Can't you just use spit."

"Orrr." James said with a devilish grin as he eye balled the box of chemicals on the table in the corner. "NO." was all Logan had to say.

"Relax, I'm just kidding, man." James said as he moved back over toward Logan. He was sticking his ass out from the couch and James used all of his fingers to spread Logan's fat ass cheeks to get a better view at his unfucked hole. He began to slightly rub it with one of his thumbs in a circular motion.

"Uuunff." Logan moaned. "Listen. Just tell me when you're gonna start so I know what to exp—AAUUHHH" James had just licked a long trail of saliva from Logan's taint, over his hole and up.

James flicked his tongue in and out of Logan's hole. That managed to slightly loosen it and slick it up. James sucked on three of his own fingers. He slowly worked one finger in and curled it upwards. Logan was biting down on his clenched fist to stop of losing his voice from all the screaming.

James had gotten a second and third finger by now. Logan felt like he was about to explode. He had never fingered himself other than slipping in half of one finger once during a shower.

One finger slipped out and another two from James' other hand slipped in. Logan could have sworn he felt his ball sack tear a little. After enough stretching, James deemed him ready and told him to get on his hands and knees on the floor.

While Logan got into position, James spit into his palm several times and lathered his dick with it. He got on his knees and readied himself behind Logan. James slowly slid his dick down into Logan, who couldn't stop shivering and shaking. "Just start moving when you feel ready, baby."

Eventually, Logan began to grind his hips back down onto James' length. Following his rhythm, James thrusted in sync with Logan. The smaller brunette muddered fuck and shit every few seconds. He had gotten so in to it that he was just mindlessly hitting his ass back on James' dick, breaking the rhythm.

James must haven taken this as a good sign. "Ass up, slut." he commanded while forcing Logan's upper body down to the ground. James rose enough so that his knees were just slightly bent for him to stand with both legs on either side of Logan and thrusted his thick cock down into the smaller boy.

Logan attempted to keep up with James' thrusts, but due to the new position, he was having a difficult time. All he could do was sit there and take it like a little bitch.

All of the force of James' body rocking down onto Logan was enough to cause the boy to collapse, bringing the taller male on top down with him. Logan was laying flat on the carpet with James taking advantage of the new position to quickly hump Logan's ass hard and faster. Every few second James would roll his hips, sending a long, pleasurable thrust into Logan's hole.

"You like that? You like the way I fill up that ass of yours? You love feeling my nuts slap your fat fucking ass? God. Whatta slut. You should feel so lucky I'm fucking you right now."

"Nngh. I'm the luckiest slut ever. Wanna make you cum. Want you to paint my face with your jizz, Daddy."

"Oh shit!" James yelled as he hugged Logan's head tightly and gave him one last slow, hard thrust. Logan tried to yell as he finally came, but James' forearm was tightly pressed up against Logan's mouth. His dick was pointed backward and his jizz skidded across the floor behind them.

Suddenly, James was no longer inside of Logan. He was standing above him, panting and quickly stroking his dick until he came all over the smaller boys back.

Logan made some inhumane noise of pleasure as he laid on the ground feeling completely used up. James strutted off to the kitchen to get a rag so he could wipe all of the cum off of Logan's soaked back.

James helped Logan back up to his feet and brought him in for another passionate kiss. They helped each other get redressed and James began to leave when Logan stopped him.

"James.. uh, thanks.. for.. ya'know." Logan awkwardly tried to thank James, who just started to laugh. "Logan, you don't need to thank me or anything. Besides, you better be ready for round two tomorrow. I'm gonna paint your face like you begged." James winked and left Logan in his house alone. It's a good thing he left when he did, otherwise, James would have seen Logan do his celebration dance.

Earlier in the day, Kendall sped home as fast as he could after witnessing the two boys he was with start groping each other. He lazily parked in his garage and raced inside, up to his bedroom. He didn't even bother saying hi to his mom and sister.

Kendall's bedroom door locked after his pants were half way pulled down. He tugged his cock out of the slit in his boxers and stroked it as fast as he could. It didn't even take a minute until he came into his left palm.

A sense of shame immediately overtook the blonde. He hit his head against the wall and slammed his fist. "Kendall what is wrong with you, you fucking faggot."


	3. Organic Chemistry

"**Dude, remember. 7:37. 2nd floor boy's bathroom.**" was the 7th text Kendall had received the next morning from Logan while eating breakfast with his family. He was talking about swapping the backpacks both Kendall and James had.

Kendall wasn't an idiot. He knew why they couldn't simply swap the bags in the hallways or anywhere else where people could see them. James and Logan were going to trap him into talking about the awkward moment he witnessed yesterday before he stormed out.

Honestly, Kendall couldn't care less about what they did. He was just praying he could repress that moment and go back to his normal life. The one where he didn't get invited to fuck the two boys he was forced to work together with on a project he had hardly helped on. He really wished he wasn't thinking about that so much right now. He just wanted to focus on his pancakes.

"What time are you leaving again?" he asked his mom as she stuffed some things into her purse. "Around 10:45." They were referring to Katie's business conference. Every night she would Skype with some business men and apparently she owned stock in a company? Kendall wasn't exactly sure. He just knew his mom had to accompany her as they left for a conference that would last until Monday at the least.

He was just having a really hard time not focusing on the shit storm awaiting him at school.

And when 7:37 rolled around, Kendall followed up on Logan's pleas and met them in the 2nd floor boy's bathroom.

"Here's your book bag." Kendall said, holding his arm out and deliberately keeping as little eye contact with either boy as possible. James grabbed the bag out of his grasp and began fishing his arm down into it.

…

"Can I have mine now?" Kendall barked. "Nope. Not until Logan's done in the stall." James replied in a…suggestive tone.

"Ahah! found it, baby." James said to the nervous looking male standing farther back from him. Kendall was wondering what James had been poking around for. Kendall regretted looking up the second he saw James pull a shiny, jet black butt plug from the bag.

James tossed the butt plug to Logan and handed him a bottle of lube from the bag and directed him to the stall, where he took Kendall's bag. "Do it like I told you to, baby." Logan shut the stall door behind him. "T-thanks James." "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." the blonde muddered under his breath and squeezing his nose in annoyance.

"Now, Kendall. Can we please talk about what happened last night? I can sense how shook up you are from it" That was odd for Kendall to hear. James was being…sincere? Was that even possible. Kendall always assumed the guy had no compassion or feelings for anything other than being a major dickwad.

"No." Kendall kept his eyes pointed down on his shoes like his life depended on it. This wasn't supposed to happen. He just wanted his book bag and his Spanish homework.

James began to walk towards the smaller male. "Look. I know you and I don't exactly….get along. And I know yesterday I must've freaked you the fuck out. But what I did, and what I said to you before you left wasn't to make fun of you. I'm trying to help you." James rested his shoulder on one of Kendall's shoulders.

"**DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!**" Kendall snapped at James. "I don't need any fucking help from either of you. Okay?" Kendall's face was completely red at this point. He just wanted out of there.

In a swift motion, Kendall kicked open the door to the stall, tried his very best to ignore the sight of Logan's ass wiggling around the butt plug, grabbed his bag and sprinted out into the halls with a very noticeable boner.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find another plan, Logan…so how are you doing in there?"

* * *

4th period rolled around when Logan was finally able to see Camille again. He was anxious to tell her the entire story about yesterday, but James insisted he be open about his sexuality if he wanted all of the stress of his chest and wouldn't wind up like someone else they knew.

"And then he 'finished' on my back and I used my science fair project to clean up the stains we left." the short male explained.

"Wow, Logan. I'm…I'm so sorry. I should have known! I can't believe what an idiot I must have looked like hitting on you so much."

"Camille, don't. All that matters now is you accept me. And besides, in a way, you helped me figure out who I am." he said with a smile.

He shifted his body upwards to hug the girl on the other side of the table. Lifting his ass an inch off of the seat made the pressure of the plug up his butt made Logan feel so much better. Or maybe that was just the weight of coming out to another person leaving. Who knows.

* * *

Kendall had left school right after the incident there in the bathroom. He made up some excuse to his mom about throwing up. She was too busy packing bags for the trip she and Katie were about to leave on to analyze Kendall's lie.

He was laying in his room upstairs when they were seconds from leaving. "Cya soon, Kendall! Love you, sweetie!" she yelled from downstairs. "Oh! And some friends of yours just got here! I'll just let 'em in!"

Oh no. No no no no _no no_ **NO**.

In practically a flash, James and Logan were there, standing in Kendall's bedroom. "No. Get the fuck out. Both of you." he said, hopping off of his bed.

"Kendall, we just need to talk." Logan said nervously.

"Talk about what? About how you two are homos? Sorry. I can't relate." Kendall huffed out. "Really!?" James said in his most cockiest voice. "So when Jett told me you stare at him in the showers after every practice, he was just kidding around?"

"Yes!" Kendall rebutted, stomping his foot and flailing his arms. "What is so hard to understand I'm not gay?"

…

"That's fair." James said while unlocking his phone and searching through his photos. "Hey, Kendall. I love that poster behind you. Sure looks familiar."

Kendall turned around to see the poster James was referencing. It was a body shot of him in his football uniform. In it, he was holding a football on the 50 yard line of the field. KNIGHT was written along the bottom in big blue letters.

When the blonde turned back around, he was face to face with a picture on James' phone. A dick pic, with part of that poster in the background.

"what the… how did yo— *sigh*….what?" Kendall said, eyes tearing up.

"Yep. You sent me this picture on Grindr, 2 weeks ago. Well, not 'me'. But, Kurt. The dude I catfished you as. Surprise." James said with a grin.

Kendall felt like he just had an atomic rocket shot into his gut. His vision blurred and heart started beating at dangerous levels. The next thing he knew, he fell backwards back onto his bed. "fuck my life." was the only thing he could get out.

James sped over to the bed and sat down next to Kendall and propped the boy up with his arm. Logan sat down on the other side of the blonde.

"Kendall, man, don't be so hard on yourself. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Owning up to who you are and, being confident in yourself - that makes you stronger than ever. Denying the proof, acting like you're something you aren't; that can really hurt people. Yourself, especially. I know it can be difficult to come to terms that you're different than other people would expect, but if you take a minute to realize who you really are, instead of hiding your true colors, then you'll be more happy than you've ever been! I should know. I've been there."

Kendall stared at James as he said the entire thing while rubbing the smaller boy's back. Kendall's arms instantaneously wrapped around James. The blonde's head rested perfectly in the crook of the tall brunette's shoulder and neck. Logan awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kendall from behind, as to not be left out.

Kendall shifted his head so his mouth wasn't blocked by James' shoulder. "Sorry for…everything. I guess? Sorry for every 'queer' or 'fag' or any other term I called you, James." James smiled. "It's okay buddy. I'm sorry for beating the piss out of you yesterday.

The blonde wiped some tears from his green eyes. "Honestly, this entire time.. I think I've just been jealous of you. You're so confident and suave and open about who you are. Then there's me.. I'm..nothing."

"Now, Kendall. That's not true. You're amazing! Any guy would be lucky to have you." Logan exclaimed.

Kendall and James unwrapped from each other and Kendall shifted his body so he could sit up properly. "Heh, thanks guys. I really *phew* I _REALLY_ needed this." the blonde chuckled.

A couple of seconds of silence went by, none of the boys moving from the bed. Kendall finally broke the silence with a question he had wanted answered since this morning.

"So, Logan. What was up with that butt plug?"

That was unexpected to the nerd. Despite the deep heart to heart the three had just went through, AND the fact Kendall saw Logan inserting the plug, the question caused Logan's face to turn as white as a ghost.

"Hehehe.. yeah. James wanted me to be ready for when we're at my house tonight working on my project." the short brunette explained. Kendall cocked and eyebrow and chuckled. "Didn't we finish that though?"

"Yeah. But Logan and I wanted to be extra careful that we got everything down." James chimed in. Kendall giggled softly at what James was implying.

…

"Why don't we see that plug of yours, baby." James said with a pat on Logan's back. The shorter boy wasn't too sure if that was appropriate right now. They were in Kendall's room! He looked up to see the blonde anxiously looking at him. Well, maybe it wasn't the _worst_ idea..

The boy slid off of the bed and laid on the floor, ass in the air. He undid his jeans and slipped his pants and briefs down far enough for his entire ass to be on display. His hole twitched from the black rubber keeping him open.

James got next to him, crouched down. He began to feel up the sensitive skin surrounding the boy's butt plug. "Would you look at that, Kendall?" the tall brunette asked. He gave a heavy smack to Logan's right cheek. The sting of being stretched and smacked caused Logan to squirm on the floor below. To relieve some pain, James massaged the flesh of Logan's wide ass.

"Can't you just imagine, bein' balls deep in _that_?" James asked, deviously eying Kendall, who couldn't even think straight (lol) due to there being more blood in his dick than in his brain right now.

The growing bulge in Kendall's jeans was getting to a point that it could potentially rip through the denim. James took notice and smirked. "You want him to take care of that?"

"Uh uh." Kendall said with a deep breath. The next thing he knew, he was being directed to sit against the headboard of his bed. Logan removed his shoes and slipped out of his pants. He assisted Kendall in removing his pants and Letterman's jacket and stared down the blonde's crotch.

Kendall's cock wasn't as large as James', but it was impressive, nonetheless. Sucking Kendall was much easier than when Logan sucked James. James' size and the curve of his dick made it a chore for Logan. With Kendall, he could just bob his head up and down without even thinking about it.

Another difference between the two was hair. James was obsessed with self grooming and making sure not a single hair could be found anywhere that wasn't above his neck. Kendall on the other hand didn't give a shit. It wasn't like he was super harry or anything, but he never bothered shaving anything other than his face. Logan could tell. Kendall's blonde pubes were going up the brunette's nose as he deepthroated him.

Logan left a trail of kisses and a line of saliva down Kendall's cock until his mouth attached to the boy's ballsack. He took one into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. He was beginning to try and fit the other one in, but he was surprised by James, who was now standing behind Logan, slowly removing the butt plug.

The shorter boy winced at the feeling of the rubber getting taken out. Kendall leaned down and met lips with Logan for a awkward kiss. Kendall had only kissed one other person in his life, so he wasn't necessarily sure how to fully make out. Luckily for Logan, he was more experienced due to the countless number of kisses he and James had shared since last night. Hell, when James picked up Logan for school this morning, the first thing he did was bite Logan's lip. And for once, Logan was more dominant.

Finally, James had the plug out. Logan completely forget James was behind him. He was in such a daze from Kendall's deep green eyes comforting him as their lips smashed together. James gave him a reminder with a sharp smack to his ass and spit inside Logan's hole. Logan wiggled his ass as he went back to working on Kendall, waiting for James to refill him.

James undid his belt and Kendall watched as his pants dropped against the carpet of his room. The blonde couldn't even tell if he was wearing any underwear. If he was, they were too small to notice. James grabbed the same lube bottle Logan had used that morning from his bag and squirted some into his palm and effectively rubbed it up and down his dick.

James repositioned himself behind Logan. He grabbed the smaller boy by his thighs and sank his cock into Logan's hole. Not even 20 seconds later Logan was roughly knocking his ass back onto James. He had been stretched all morning, he could handle this.

Logan gagged on Kendall's cock while his sweet spot repeatedly rubbed against the head of James' dick. The tall brunette grabbed the smaller boy by the back of his sweater vest and plowed his ass hard enough that Logan was indirectly headbutting Kendall in the gut.

Dealing with two cocks at once was a tough job for Logan. He was handling it quite well, though. Even when James sped up and literally ripped Logan's vest and shirt off of his body and threw the remaining scraps onto the floor.

The only sounds that filled the room that weren't grunts was the sound of Logan's fat ass slapping against James' body. He had forgotten to continue sucking Kendall off during the endeavor. All three boys were focused on Logan's ass.

"Like the way Daddy fills you up, baby?" James asked between thrusts. Logan moaned "mm hmm" with Kendall's cock down his throat. "You've got such a _pretty_ ass, baby. We should let blondie feel this.

Kendall looked at both boys, who were both staring him down. "Me? Oh, uh…yeah? sure!" This was strange. Just this morning, he was practically ready to kill these two. Now he was about to slam his cock up his one of their asses. What an eventful couple of hours for Kendall.

Kendall stood up off the bed and quickly took off his white v-neck and James released Logan's ass. The smaller boy collapsed, trying to fully appreciate this free time he had before he was getting plowed again.

Kendall reached for the lube sitting on his nightstand until James wrapped his hand around his wrist. "Allow me" the taller male said as their cocks rubbed together. He took the bottle and squirted an amount of lube down onto both of their dicks. James took both cocks in hand and stroked both, the entire time not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"You're gonna ride him, Logie." James instructed. The shorter male followed instructions and sat up at the foot of the bed, waiting for Kendall to be ready.

Finally, Kendall laid back down on his bed. Logan hovered over and carefully dropped his ass down onto Kendall's dick. Kendall had pretty much no idea what he was doing. He was just enjoying the feeling of Logan's ass bouncing up and down on his dick.

Kendall took the boys hips and thrusted his dick up into the boy. The two figured out a pretty easy rhythm. The next thing Kendall saw was James standing over top him. He looked up to see the underside of James' ass and his taint. Logan took the head of James' cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

The combined feeling of Kendall's dick, James' dick AND Logan's dick flailing in between his stomach and Kendall's below him caused Logan to suddenly cum. His jizz sprayed down James' tight black and white shirt. A little bit dribbled down, hitting Kendall in the face.

"Oh _fuck_!" Kendall exclaimed, nearing his own orgasm. He violently held Logan down around his dick and felt the smaller boy's hole clench around his dick. Kendall's jizz filled up Logan's stretched hole. Halfway through his climax, Kendall heard Logan's mouth pop off of James' dick.

James firmly grasped Logan's chin with one hand and quickly stroked his own cock seconds before he came all over the boy's face with a yell.

All eyes were on Logan as James' cum dripped down his glasses and around his lips. He tasted a bit with his tongue and then James wiped up as much as he could collect with his fingers and forced them into Logan's mouth.

James assisted Logan off of Kendall's dick. The tall brunette licked up any remaining cum that was still on Kendall's thighs and laid his own body on top of the blonde's and roughly kissed him so the blonde could taste himself.

* * *

Kendall woke up the next morning in his bed with Logan. The smaller boy was only wearing briefs and one of Kendall's shirts. It was loose around Logan, due to his smaller frame. Kendall tried to wake up Logan, but the boy was so tuckered out, an earthquake probably wouldn't manage.

Kendall got up out of the bed, noticing he was only wearing a pair of sweats. He walked downstairs to see if James was still there. The taller male was in the kitchen, cooking pancakes in only his small pair of underpants. It would classify as more of a headband. Everything was hanging out of them. It was a great view for Kendall if he could forget how self conscious it made him.

"hey." Kendall said groggily said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Good morning." James responded cheerfully. "what time is it?"

"Um, almost 8:30. We sure had a fun night, didn't we?" James asked smiling while setting a plate in front of Kendall. The blonde rubbed his eyes. "I can't even remember it."

"Ah. Well we just hung out here all day. We watched some movies, talked a lot. Logan got another 3 loads up his ass. Ordered a pizza."

"Is that why he's practically dead in my room?" James chuckled. "Yeah, probably. The last thing I remember was going to the bathroom at 3 AM and you two were in the shower together. His legs were wrapped around your waist and you made me go get the butt plug so you could shove it back inside of him."

"Oh..**_GOD_**." Kendall said, sitting up. "Haha. I know right? What a slut. I think the best was when I had him upside down and—"

"No, James! I can't believe I did all of this! I have a girlfriend for fuck's sake!" the blonde said while face planting into his pancakes.

….

"Kendall there's something you should know." James said, picking Kendall's head up out from his breakfast plate. "Yesterday, after we left Logan's, she texted me. She said she was down when I asked to fuck her.."

"what!?" Kendall asked. "Yeah…. and…well…. yesterday at school after you stormed out, Logan saw her kissing that Travis kid in study hall."

"what!?" Kendall repeated. "or was his name Trevor?"

The blonde stood up and took in a deep breath… "Fuck her. I'm not letting this get to me. I'm not letting this take over my life. Let's.. let's do something tonight. Something to help me forget about her."

James was taken off guard by Kendall's all of a sudden confidence. "We could all go to a club. I have hook ups at this one place."

"Awesome." was all the blonde had to say. He was clearly pissed off about the news he had gotten. Yeah, Kendall didn't have any romantic interest in her, but he was still upset that she could shit on him like that. They got along well enough, didn't they?"

But he just wanted to get her out of his mind. He was going to live his life more true to himself now like James had suggested. And the first step to that was taking off his ring and throwing it in the trash.


	4. Out of my Element

_**Author's note:**__ Just FYI, this was supposed to be a one chapter fic about the three boys fucking in detention. lol did that change. The story is only about halfway over now, in case you were wondering. But who knows, that might change too. :)  
_

* * *

Kendall checked his phone. 8:33. "Dammit" he thought. Logan and James were supposed to pick him up three minutes ago. He was sitting on his porch in a thin black v-neck that James suggested he wear.

The three boys were going to some gay bar called Juce. James had connections with one of the workers there and he insisted they all wear something sexy. This v-neck Kendall had on was doing a good job at displaying Kendall's chest hair.

Logan, unfortunately, didn't have anything that would help him fit in at a club, so he and James had gone shopping earlier and promised to pick up Kendall on their way to the bar. They were doing this for him, after all. Kendall wanted to keep his mind off of his girlfriend who had cheated on him and going out to have fun and get drunk was the best way possible.

The only bad part was that he was fucking cold. "Hurry the hell up." Kendall whispered to himself.

James pulled up in front of Kendall's house 4 minutes later. The blonde sprinted toward the car before it was even fully stopped.

"Finally!" he said while shutting the car door behind him. "I was freezing my nips off." The two brunettes chuckled as James drove away. Kendall took notice in what they were wearing. James had on a mesh tank top that displayed his entire upper body. Logan was wearing a crop top with the words "**cum dumpster**" written in glittery letters. The shorter boy was also sporting an extremely small pair of booty shorts that looked like they were cutting off the circulation in Logan's legs.

Judging by the way he was sitting, it looked like he still had the butt plug inside of him, too.

The boys eventually rolled up to the club and James lead them to the door. Logan had kept asking how he expected them to get in. James claimed he blew one of the bouncers a couple of months back. Neither of the other two believed him until they reached the front door and James pressed his body up against a huge, hulking bodyguard. He swirled his finger around the larger man's nipple and bit his lip while they talked about something Kendall and Logan couldn't hear.

And alas, it worked. He opened the door for the three boys seconds after. While walking in, James told the man to say hi to his wife for him.

Kendall and Logan found a seat near the bar and waited for James to return with their drinks. He reappeared with a number of beers and a martini for Logan. The shorter boy got drunk off of the one drink and was begging the other two to accompany him on the dance floor.

"Nah, buddy. You go enjoy yourself." Kendall said, placing a hand on the shorter male's shoulder before he sped off to the center of the crowd. It didn't take long until he was noticed and grinded on several different men. Kendall and James sat back, continuing to drink while they watched their friend have fun.

Sitting in a bar filled with gay men was some what off putting for Kendall. He had only really came to terms with his sexuality a little over 35 hours ago. And when he had told James he wanted a fun night, he sure as hell didn't imply he wanted to go to a loud club and get felt up by a bunch of 27 year olds. He was thinking something more along the lines of seeing a movie or miniature golf.

But the beer was good and Logan sure seemed to be having a fun time, so he would keep his lips shut. Plus it was pretty impressive that James was able to pull this off in the first place. He really appreciated James. Crazy how Kendall would have had no probably snapping the brunette's neck the other day in the hallway, but whatever.

"So, James. I um, wanted to say..thank you. For everything you've done for me." Kendall said as he finished his third bottle.

"Dude, you already thanked me!" James responded. "Yeah but, that's not enough." Kendall said, placing a hand on James' upper thigh. "You helped me come to terms with who I am. You told me what Jo did. And look at us now! I said I wanted to have some fun tonight and you brought me to a bar! You're amazing."

"And I really wanna show you how grateful I am." Kendall said as he gripped James' erection through his pants. The brunette let out a soft moan "What about Logan?"

Kendall looked over to the dance floor. Logan's shirt was being tossed around between some men and Logan was bouncing up and down, trying to catch it. The men crowding him were taking pictures of his ass jiggling through the process "He looks pretty busy. And besides, I want this to just be about you and me."

James ran off somewhere without a word. He returned in a flash, swinging a key around his index finger.

Kendall followed James back into a hallway where he located the door the key was meant for. Inside, they found a dim room with a maroon colored couch and stereo. This must have been some sort of sex club. That would explain why the men were practically doing Logan in the main area.

"Sit" Kendall commanded as he locked the door behind him. He found a remote for the stereo and turned on a sexy song he would use to his advantage. He was going to strip for James.

James kicked back on the couch as he watched Kendall begin to awkwardly dance. Admittedly, watching him strip was more funny than it was sexy for James, but he was in no position to complain. He smiled as Kendall slowly pulled off his V-neck and tossed it into a corner. His hips swayed back and forth while he slid out of his tight black skinny jeans and kicked them off somewhere.

Stripping out of his socks and shoes was easily the _least _hot part for James. Kendall turned around and bent over, pushing out his ass toward James, which was tightly wrapped in a pair of light blue briefs. The outline of the blonde's package was easily visible.

"Why don't you come over here and sit on Daddy's dick?" James purred. Kendall strutted over to James and plopped down on his lap. He kept moving his hips to the beat of the music, causing their clothed erections to rub together. James tightly grasped Kendall's ass cheeks and tug his fingernails into the material surrounding them.

Kendall took notice of Jame's hardened nipples. They were sticking out from his mesh tank top. The blonde played with the buds and rubbed his crotch up against James' even more severely, causing both boys to shudder.

"Mmmmm. You make me feel so good, baby." James said before Kendall smashed their lips together for a passionate, clean kiss.

An idea entered James' mind during the heat of the moment. With one hand still wrapped around Kendall's ass, he took his phone out of his pocket and opened up Snapchat.

He pointed the camera at them, getting a photo of Kendall, half naked, pressed up against James' body and half of his face showing. James was also careful to get Kendall's ass in the picture.

Without a word to the blonde, James went to his contacts, clicked on '_JoTaylor11_' and sent the photo, unbeknownst to the blonde.

James slipped one finger under the tight waistband of Kendall's briefs and let it snap back onto the boy's skin, leaving a rough sting. "_ahhh, fuuuck._" the smaller boy groaned.

James' placed his lips on the top of Kendall's right collarbone. He sank his teeth down sucked on the boy's skin intently, leaving a very noticeable hickey. "I wanna play with your hole." James moaned against Kendall's neck after a very extraordinary grind of their dicks together.

Kendall stood up and allowed the taller boy to yank down his underwear. He got back down onto the large couch, clearly designed for fucking and he pointed his ass in James' direction. James gave Kendall's hole one long lick. His ass crack was much more different from Logan's. Kendall's was covered in hair while Logan's was naturally hairless. James also didn't have to pull apart Kendall's flatter ass to see his hole, unlike Logan's.

The brunette found a bottle of lube in the drawer of the table stationed next to the couch. He squirted some onto his fingers and a little down Kendall's crack. He massaged the unstretched hole with three fingers and finally slid one in.

Kendall howled at the stretch James was putting on his hole. "Shh, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." Kendall's ass got pretty used to the feeling of one finger quickly. A second and later third were added until James couldn't take it any longer.

The taller boy sat up and stripped down completely. "Lie on your back and pull your legs back." James commanded as he coated his throbbing erection in more lube. Kendall placed his hands on the undersides of his knees and pulled them toward his torso.

James sat up on his knees as he positioned himself behind the blonde. "Get ready, baby." he said as his dick slid down Kendall's quivering hole. Seconds went by until Kendall nervously asked him to move.

James started off easy, slowly rocking his hips into Kendall's. As their moans got heavier, so did his thrusts. "Jamessss. _**Jaaaammmeessss**_." Kendall was soon moaning.

"Love it when you say my name, baby. Unf." the taller boy said as he bit his bottom lip. He leaned down on Kendall, pushing the boy's aching legs up against his chest even farther.

"You like that, baby? You like how hard my cock beats up your bussy? Fuck, you're such a gross little bitch. _**MY**_ bitch." James said. Kendall wasn't too crazy about the word 'bussy' but he wasn't about to object to James' clearly obvious claim.

"More. Need more. Want you to be rougher with me." James hadn't realized how kinky Kendall could be yesterday. They both just took turns screwing Logan. He sped up his thrusts and gave the blonde's ass a few sharp smacks.

"Choke me, Daddy."

If James didn't already have a hard on, this would have caused one. He snapped his arms down and tightly wrapped them around Kendall's throat. His thrusts gained more power and was now thunder fucking Kendall's bitch ass.

"Oh yeah. I'm your little bitch. Fucking plow my ass, Jamie. I fucking deserve it for being such a huge slut. _Your_ huge slut. Want you to rip my hole open so I can be ready for your giant dick 24/seven." Kendall miraculously groaned out while James' large hands kept their grip around his neck.

Kendall's face reddened. His eyes were clamped shut while James made his body numb. Every word the blonde moaned out caused him to thrust that much harder. If their minds weren't fully focused on the mind blowing sex, they'd be worrying about the couch collapsing.

"Oh. _oh!_ I'm gonna cum!" Kendall breathed out as his vision blurred. James removed one hand and gripped Kendall's rock hard dick. He painfully bent it toward Kendall and shot the boy in the face with his own cum. String after string landed on his nose and through his lips.

The blonde's ass pulsed around James' dick. He was nearing his own orgasm. He carelessly ripped his dick out of Kendall's wet hole, disregarding the boy's scream, pointed his erection at the boy's face and sprayed him in the face with his cum as well.

James licked up both of their seeds from Kendall's face and held their mixed jizz in his mouth. He pulled Kendall up for a kiss and spit all of their cum into his mouth. Instead of swallowing it, like James would have wanted, Kendal spit it all back out on James' face.

"You're dead!" the brunette smiled. Kendall got up off of the couch before being roughly tackled by James. The two laughed as they rolled around on the floor together. James placed a number of soft kisses on Kendall's cheeks as his phone went off. He received a an alert from Snapchat.

'_JoTaylor11 took a screenshot_!'

The notification went unnoticed by the two boys, who were still in a trance from the intense moment they just shared. Kendall's lungs were starting to refill with the air James had squeezed out of him "Thanks man." he muddered again, laying flat on the ground as he and James shared another intense kiss. "Sooo...ready for round two?"


	5. Ionic Bondage

The morning after, Kendall, James and Logan dressed up and headed on to their school for Logan's science fair. The fact that they were instructed to help the boy on reconstructing the project and wound up with their dicks up his ass was a strange turn of events, to say the least.

Logan was dressed in his nicest suit and stood proudly at his table waiting for the judges to come around and examine his stain remover. Kendall and James would have stood with him, like the other competitor's friends, but they were still hungover from the club and would have just rather sat in the mostly empty bleachers with parents. Plus, they were at school on a Sunday, which is always discombobulating.

The top 3 projects would be announced by the judges and the presenters would move on to the county wide science fair. Logan was a shoe in to get first, and had already worked out a schedule with his parents to stay at a hotel near the building the much more pristine fair would be held.

* * *

The car ride home was a tad depressing. "What's eating at you, Logie" Kendall asked, turning his head to see Logan sitting in the backseat of James' car. The smaller boy had all the color sucked out of his face and was holding a medal in his hands that read #2.

"Nothing. Just uh… just feel bad about losing James' butt plug in that club last night." he said solemnly. "Logan, c'mon man. You don't have to lie. We know you're pissed you got second to that kid who you tutored." James replied. "Yeah." Kendall added. "And it's not like you _lost_ or anything. You could still win the county science fair!"

The short brunette sighed. "I know! It's just that I'm not used to second best. Usually, if I work on something, I put 107% into it. But with this project, I basically just did it in a day and spent the rest of my time having sex with you two. No offense.."

James and Kendall gave each other a glance at the boy's statement. James pulled into his garage and lead the boys to his back patio. The two shorter males promised they'd help James study for his Physics test. And since it was such a beautiful day, why not do it poolside. His mother would be at a conference for her new cosmetics line so they had the place to themselves in case any of them wanted to try something. But judging by Logan's earlier statement, James doubted that would happen. At least, until Kendall requested that he follow him inside to "look at something".

"Dude, we gotta do something about Logan." Kendall panickingly said to the taller male. "I don't like seeing him acting all depressed."

"Yeah, me either. Did you have anything in mind? I'd suggest I slam his ass again, but he seems to getting tired of that." James replied. "Well.. I'm still loose from the club with you last night. Think he'd wanna top me?" Kendall asked.

"Definitely!" James said excitedly. He was scared he wouldn't get any action today. He raced upstairs and arrived 1 minute later in only a tight black speedo holding two pairs of swimming trunks and threw a pair to Kendall.

The two returned to the back patio to find Logan, sweating due to the heat. He had removed the blazer of his suit and loosened the neck of the tie.

"Sup." he said hoarsely before looking up to find his two friends dressed in swimsuits. "Were you planning on going swimming or something?"

"Not exactly. I figured we'd take a dip in my hot tub to cheer you up." James said as he messed around with the bottoms on the tub, attempting to turn it on. Logan looked udderly confused. "Uhhh, it's like 80 degrees out here…"

"Just get in, you big pussy. It'll be good for you." Kendall said before throwing a pair of swimming trunks to Logan.

The smaller boy gave in and stripped down completely out of his remaining suit and put on the trunks. He was the last to settle down into the tub and fidgeted around, trying to adjust to the warm water.

…

"Kendall said you can top him!" James said with a huge grin and curled his fist up by his chest, looking like a excited kid on Christmas. Logan sat there blankly, staring at both boys. "Oh, is that so?" "Yeah!" James immediately replied. He was desperate to fuck today.

Logan swam/walked over to James, closing all space in between their bodies and placing his hands on the larger male's meaty pecs. "Because I think..I'd rather fuck you." Logan whispered, getting two very different reactions from the boys. Kendall couldn't stop laughing and James was freaking out. "What? What, no! I..I..I don't bottom!"

"Oh you will if you wanna have sex today." Logan said, completely in control of the situation. Kendall was still losing his shit over this conversation.

James panicked and looked all around. "What about role play?" he suggested before he leaped out of the tub, put Logan's discarded tie around his neck and jumped back in front of the shorter brunette. "I'm your daddy and I just got home from work." he moaned.

"Mmm, no. I'm your daddy." Logan twisted around the tie so that it was backwards. "And I'm gonna fuck your ass." he said with a tight pull on the tie, strangling James and pulling his head back. "Nngh. Kendall?"

"Hey, I'm down with it!" Kendall said in between chuckles. "Besides, you can fuck me during, if you want."

James rolled his eyes at the situation. "Fine." Logan instantaneously pushed the larger male over so that his upper chest was lying on the deck. Logan's hand slipped under the tiny speedo and ripped them off in a blur. The short brunette kneeled down so that he was face to face with Jame's tight, muscular ass."Just..just be gentle." James said as he loosened the tie.

"No" Logan's tongue met with James' unstretched asshole, making a groan come from the taller boy's mouth. Logan applied his dick sucking skills to James' ass. Licking over the spot after every few darts of the tongue.

"Mmmm." Logan said with a smirk. "You've got such a sweet ass, baby." Logan went back to eating James' hole after a smack to both of the boy's cheeks. "Ahh ah ahhh. Kendall, mind joining in anytime soon?" James begged.

Kendall was still laughing at the sight in front of him. James' plea snapped him out of it and he slid on over to James' underside. The boy's dick was completely submerged underwater. Kendall dunked his entire body under the warm water and took James' thick cock into his mouth.

It wasn't all too pleasurable for James, considering the other boy had to come back up for air every 12 seconds. But it was the idea of what Kendall was doing that turned James on more so than the act. The act was so nice, James had completely not realized Logan had one finger in, knuckle deep.

He however, totally noticed the second finger when Logan practically stuffed it inside, earning a shout from James.

"Shut up, bitch." Logan hissed in response to the taller boy's yell.

"Sorry, Logan.." James said, practically on the verge of tears. His response earned him a hard smack on his ass from Logan. "I'm your Daddy, bitch." he said, digging his fingernails into the area of ass he just slapped.

"Oh, _god_, Daddy." James groaned, slightly turned on to have Logan use his fetish against him. He was met with another smack on his ass. "OH—" he tried to yell before Logan yanked the tie backwards, tightly.

"Didn't you hear me? Shut the fuck up!" the smaller boy yelled, locking eyes with the other brunette's. "Kendall, take this tie and wrap his wrists together." Logan commanded, letting James' upper body fall free. The blonde had to pry it off of James' throat but he managed to get it off. Logan quickly slipped out of the tub to retrieve something.

When he returned, his trunks were missing and he was holding a sock and a bottle of lube. Kendall was able to constrain James' wrists in front of himself. Logan pulled the blonde close, whispered something into his ear and handed him the sock.

The next thing James saw was Kendall getting up out of the jacuzzi and sliding out of his trunks. Logan pushed James backwards until his back was flat up against the deck floor. Logan lifted the boy's lower body so that his ass was on the edge with just his legs in the water. His arms were laid high up above his head.

The shorter boy took the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He rubbed a circle around the tall brunette's sensitive hole. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good."

Had he had time to react to the statement, James would have let out a long moan at Logan's promise. But instead, he had one of the boy's dress socks stuffed into his mouth by Kendall. James looked up to see the boy, dripping wet and lowering himself until his ass was hovering right above James' mouth.

His first instinct was to start licking at Kendall's crack, but he had just stuffed a damn sock in his mouth to prevent him from making anymore noise. Kendall was well aware of what he was doing. He shook his hips, causing his dick to skid across the brunette's jaw, causing a chuckle from both other boys. He was even nuzzling up against James' throbbing dick. What a tease.

Logan squirted some lube onto two of Kendall's fingers, cuing him to join in on fingering the rim of James' hole. They both worked their fingers parallel among each other, loosening James at twice the regular speed. The only distraction from the stinging stretch on James was Kendall, who was now fingering his own ass, fully on display for James.

"He's ready." Logan commentated. With that, Kendall was getting up from his position and angling James' ass so it would line of with Logan's dick. The shorter boy slowly slid in his thick length until his thighs touched the bottom of the taller male's cheeks.

When fully filled by the shorter male, Kendall took the opportunity and seated himself on James' cock, which was standing up straight from his body.

James was going crazy. He was unable to say or touch anything while the two others were all over him. Kendall began bouncing up and down, slowly, on the brunette's crotch. Logan began thrusting his hips up into James, timing them so they hit when Kendall was in mid-bounce.

"Fuck, if I knew your ass felt this nice, I'd have been fucking _you_ the whole time." Logan moaned as his hips slapped against James. "Nnnghh" James moaned against the sock stuffed down his mouth. He desperately wished he could let out some yells about how much he wanted Logan to leave his hole leaking all night long.

Logan was having the time of his life dominating James. It's not like Logan thought James deserved to get fucked or anything. But it was definitely fun to see him in a different position.

Kendall sped up his bounces down on the male beneath him. He fell backwards and landed on his bent arms, both placed on either side of James. He turned his head and grinned while he humped back against the boy. Judging by the look in his eyes and the muffled yells he was trying to let out, James was nearing his orgasm.

The blonde took stopped thrusting while his ass was wrapped around the tip of James' dick. He continuously clenched his hole around his sensitive cockhead. James' eyes shut tightly as he came roughly into Kendall's ass, instantly dripping out onto his abdomen.

Feeling his own orgasm nearing, Kendall quickly got up off of James' cock and straddled the boy's chest. He ripped the sock out of his mouth and shoved his dick inside without a moment to spare. James wasn't even able to put any effort into sucking Kendall off. Logan was hitting him into oblivion. Instead, Kendall sloppily thrusted down into the boy's mouth. With one long slide into his throat, Kendall's cock twitched and leaked his cum down the boy's throat.

Logan gripped James' legs and pulled both over his right shoulder, causing his body to turn slightly. His thick cock slid in and out rapidly, creating a chain of moans coming from James, who was happy to have his mouth unstuffed again.

"_Fuck_, Daddy! Let it all out!" James yelled as he bit his bottom lip. Logan stifled a groan and suddenly came from the boy's words. His jizz sprayed inside throughout his ass and leaked through the incredibly small spaces where his hole stopped and Logan's dick began.

The two other boys helped James back down into the tub to clean off their cum. And to help ease his aching muscles, as well as free his tied wrists. After enough time had passed for them to settle back to the warm water, they began chatting about simple subjects and such. Totally disregarding the fact that they all just participated in vigorous sex.

"That was amazing." James breathed out with a grin. "But I'm never fucking doing that again."


	6. Eruption

Kendall Knight's weekend was absolute perfection. Sure, it was mainly filled it sex, but he spent it with two people who he got to open up to and be himself with. Something he never got to do with his usual friends or cheating girlfriend.

He walked into school on Monday morning only dreading one thing. Confronting Jo about the news James had told him. The blonde figured he'd just tell her that he knew about her cheating before any classes began and get it out of the way. He hadn't planned on coming out to her, like it was any of her business.

He may have hated the girl, but Kendall still thought of himself as the type who would break up with someone face to face. No matter how pissed off he was, Kendall was going to let her off as easy as possible.

"Hello, Jo." he said, putting emphasis on her name. He had walked up to her while she was at her locker. Usually, he found her waiting at his locker in the mornings. He didn't find it strange at all that she was at hers but whatever.

"Hi Kendall." she sternly said, giving the blonde a death glare. He was phased by the way she was looking at him. She only ever looked that pissed when he had to remind her of that 'no sex until marriage' charade he had been keeping up all this time.

The boy simply just shook off the glare he had been given and went back to the thing he came to her to say. "Soooo, James Diamond told me something _pretty_ interesting the other day."

"Oh. That you're a fag?"

…

"H-huh?" Kendall felt like he had just had his tongue ripped out. He was hardly able to speak. He nervously looked around at everyone else in the halls. They were paying close attention to the couple. Some kids were snickering. Some looked utterly disgusted with him.

Jo pulled open a photo on her phone and showed it to Kendall. It was the Snapchat James had taken of Kendall on his lap in the club last Saturday night. He didn't remember the picture being taken at all but holy shit, it was about to take over the rest of his life.

The blonde cleared his throat after he stared at the photo for several seconds. "Where did uh…where'd you get that..exactly?" His voice cracked half way through the sentence.

"James. Mmhmm. Got it two days ago on Snapchat. At first I was confused but then it became pretty obvious you've been a homo this whole time. Which is why you wouldn't fuck me."

"J-Jame..James?"

"I mean, I was totally pissed that you'd sleep with that queer and not me. I thought you were above cheating, Kendall."

"Wait a minute! James told me-"

"So, as revenge for you fucking me over like that, I mass texted it to the entire school. It's only fair, right?"

"Ok, first of all! You can't mass text that to the entire school. I know you don't have every student's phone number. Second, you cheated on me first! James told me all about it!" Kendall yelled. He felt like he was about to puke. And the worst part was, Jo was calm about the entire thing.

"Really? Where's the picture of me cheating? Everyone can see you with James' hand on your ass. Who's gonna believe you?" she slammed her locker and walked away from the blonde. "Have a nice day, fag."

That had gone the exact opposite of what Kendall had been expecting. His immediate reaction was to go ask James what the hell he thought he was doing when he took the picture. But first, he had to run to the bathroom and promptly throw up.

Not even 6 minutes into the school week and Kendall had seen his world collapse in front of him.

* * *

"What the FUCK did you think you were doing!?" Kendall screamed while stampeding over to James, chatting with some of his friends.

"Lol, you're gonna have to be more specific, dude." the taller male replied, turning around to see the blonde who was about to combust. His fists were clenched and his heartbeat was practically audible to everyone in a 3 foot radius.

"You fucking sent a picture of me and you in the club to Jo last Saturday night!"

James had a moment of realization there and then. I saw that he had sent a Snapchat to Jo over the weekend but couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. In his defense, he was drunk off his ass at the moment.

"Ohhh! So that's I must've sent her. I was plastered when I sent the picture, man. I don't even remember half of that night." James chuckled. His posse joined in on his innocent laugh. "What is she like teasing you about it or something now?"

"Is she…she fucking sent it to everyone in the school, James!" Kendall shouted. He was beginning to lose his voice from all the yelling he was doing at the moment. James was talking about it like it was his run of the mill Saturday night. Which is very well could have been.

James hardly even reacted to Kendall's shout. "And do you know how many times I was called a fag on the way over here!? Do you know what you've done to my reputation!? You fucking dick!" Kendall, once again, shouted. His eyes were tearing up and his vision was blurring.

"Kendall, bro. No offense but like…quit being a pussy." James said, doing his best way to calm down the shorter kid. "When I came out, I had a lot of people making fun of me. And I'm sure I still do. But just like..ignore them. Remember what I said about being yourself? None of them mean shit."

"You're a fucking nobody, James. No one cared when random student #173 said he was bisexual. I have scouts after me for football. Do you know how many of them are discriminative middle age white men? Do you know all the homophobic shit I've had to hear my coaches and team mates say during practice? Do you realize how fucking dead I could potentially be by the end of today!?"

….

"Well, I'm sorry." James whispered. The nobody comment really got to him. He did his best to keep his emotions in, per usual.

"Just fuck off, James." Kendall said with a huff. He stormed away, realizing the entire hall had been listening to their conversation.

* * *

Kendall's morning was rough as shit. None of his friends bothered to speak to him. Every class he went to was filled with stares from his fellow classmates and, embarrassingly enough, some of his teachers, too.

Lunch sucked. He didn't even attempt trying to sit with his buddies. He knew they'd just turn him down instead. He trudged over to an empty seat in the corner of the cafeteria and sat by himself as he ate his meal.

Things couldn't possibly get worse for him. Naturally, they did, when Kendall spotted Logan and Camille walking over towards him. Logan looked as happy as ever. The blonde was too sure if he had heard the news about him and Jo.

"Heyyy, Kendall. So, I heard the news about you and Jo." Logan said, sitting down across from the taller male.

"Me too," Camille added. "That was real low of her to do. But if it's any consolation, I thought you had a pretty nice ass."

Kendall was in _no mood_ for jokes. But Camille and Logan were the only people right now who weren't either making fun of him or ruining his life, so he gave her a chuckle and a quiet thanks.

…

"So, um, Kendall.. I was wondering.. Do you want me to come out, too?" Logan nervously asked. "_Hell. fucking. no._" he responded. "I didn't even come out. I was forced out by James. And I already told him to eat shit and die so he's dead to us now."

"I don't think I can just sit here and watch you suffer for the rest of the school year, Ken."

"Logan, really, it's—" Kendall was cut off by Logan standing up from his seat and getting up on the table, drawing the attention of the entire school.

"Students of Palm Woods High! Listen up!" Logan shouted toward the rest of their student body.

"Logan I swear to god! Sit your ass down!" Kendall said with clenched teeth, tugging on the shorter boy's pant leg.

"If you're going to make fun of Kendall for the recent news you've heard slash seen about him… then you'll need to make fun of me too!"

"**Logan!**"

"Because Kendall is my boyfriend!"

…

That had gone a very different route than Kendall expected. He thought Logan was just gonna say he loved cock too. Not fucking telling everyone they were dating! "Wait a minute…" Kendall thought. "We aren't dating, Logan!" The taller male said in a very confused voice, gaining the attention of the smarter boy. He could hardly hear Kendall over the atrocious laughter of the entire cafeteria.

"We aren't!?" Logan asked, sitting back down. "B-but, we spent the whole weekend together…"

"Yeah! And it was all sex!" Kendall responded. His eyebrows were furrowed so much, he felt they might stay that way.

"S-sorry… I just th-thought.."

"You thought wrong, man!" Kendall shouted. "God, first James, now you!? I can't trust anyone anymore." He muddered under his breath as he stormed away. He just had to get away from the laughter at the news of him supposedly dating someone like Logan. Jo was getting an especially big kick out of it.

* * *

"Knight! Back in!"

"fuck." Kendall breathed out. School had felt like one giant 'beat Kendall the fuck up festival'. And now he was at football practice, literally getting beat the fuck up.

Word had spread to his coaches about the picture and they were not happy. His teammates were going extra rough on him as the practiced their plays and were only allowing Kendall about 15 second break during each play he got to sit out.

He decided 'fuck it' and stormed off the field after an extra excruciating tackle from the entire team on him. He couldn't give a shit about what his coaches thought of him practically quitting. He honestly felt like he was going to die.

And he probably would have physically died had he seen Logan, sitting in the bleachers watching them practice.

Kendall found his way to the locker room and slammed the door open. He wasn't looking forward to the rest of his day, or his week, or his life, for any matter.

He unclipped the chin strap and roughly pulled off his helmet, tossing it to the ground without hesitation. It's not like he'd need it anymore. His body fell against the cold metal bench seated in front of the row of lockers, straddling it. Before he had any time remove any of his other clothes, he was alerted by the sound of the door being opened. Probably one of the coaches here to bitch him out for leaving early.

"Hey, Kendall."

Kendall wasn't expecting to hear Logan's voice at a time like this. His words were filled with hesitation and cowardice.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked while cupping his face in his palms. He didn't even bother turning around to look at Logan. Which, didn't matter, because the shorter male sat down right behind Kendall.

"I uh, I just wanted to come her and uh, say I feel _really _bad about umm, well, ya'know. I guess I'm pretty stupid for assuming you'd ever wanna be _my_ boyfriend.."

Kendall turned around, having to swing his leg over the bench to look at Logan normally. "Logan, I'm not mad that you said I was your boyfriend. I mean, yeah, if we sat down and discussed the topic, maybe we could say that definitely. It's just we have a weird 3 person relationship." he explained, to which Logan nodded at.

"And what I'm really pissed about is _YOU_ coming out too. Do you know how many people would want to kick your ass for that? I wanted to save you from being murdered, man. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Logan took a minute to fully take in what Kendall had just said. Logan may have been a certified child genius but he was never good at thinking about things in the long run. Kendall on the other hand, was consistently paranoid about the future, balancing out with the brunette pretty well.

Logan tightly wrapped his arms around Kendall and pulled him in for a tight embrace. "I am so sorry, Kendall." he whispered, face pressed up against the blonde's shoulder pads.

"Apology accepted." Kendall said with a grin, placing his chin on the top of Logan's head.

The shorter boy pulled away and found himself memorized by the blonde's deep green eyes. "No, Kendall. I'm _really_ sorry." Logan muddered while sliding his hand down Kendall's stomach and over his crotch.

The taller boy grinned and raised an eyebrow an his friend's action. "Logan.. we can't do this here." He felt Logan's hand untie some of the strings on his football pants. "Nngh. Someone might walk in."

"Who cares. I need to show you how sorry I am." Logan breathed against the blonde's earlobe. "Besides, I never got to top you."

With that, Kendall was on top of Logan, pulling off the boy's sweater and pulling down his pants. He wanted this, real bad. But he wasn't about to spend the next hour in the locker room fucking. They had to be quick.

All of Logan's clothes were quickly discarded. He finished untying Kendall's strings and ripped his pants off over his cleats in a swift motion. The blonde positioned himself on the bench with his ass up in the air for Logan to take a good look at. It looked amazing in the jockstrap he had been wearing. Logan was somewhat furious Kendall never wore one of them during sex before.

"Love to come in that ass." Logan said in between pants. He was out of breath from how fast they were going.

"Please do." Kendall said before getting Logan's fingers shoved in his mouth. He togued and licked all three Logan shoved in there before being ripped back out,

Logan slid in finger after finger while loosening Kendall. The boy had bottomed a lot recently so it wasn't much of a challenge opening up. After the third finger was in and had done it's job, Logan began to pull his arm back. He was stopped by Kendall, who had reached back, stopping his wrist.

"nngh. Need more Logie." Kendall moaned. Logan was in love with how kinky Kendall had gotten since he came out not 4 days earlier. Logan slowly slid in a slick fourth finger and scissored them all at once. He was afraid of hurting Kendall by the new count in his ass but judging by the sound the blonde made, he was loving it.

"Oh god, Logan. More. Fist me."

"Holy shit, dude." Logan chuckled. "I swear, some other day." he said while pulling his four fingers out, earning a very loud whine from Kendall. He was taken by surprise when Logan forcibly flipped him over. His ass was met with the very cold metal of the bench they were on, sending a chill up his spine.

Logan put one leg on either side of the bench, coated his dick in his own split and slid his hands under the small of Kendall's back, lifting him up just high enough so that his lower body wasn't on the bench.

"C'mon and fuck me already." Kendall groaned. If he didn't look so cute in 80% of his his football uniform, Logan would wreck his ass. But not in a sexual way like they were doing. The brunette sunk his dick down into the boy until he was pressed up against his hips.

Kendall would have started moving if he was in any position. Logan was holding him up and to maintain balance, Kendall had his arms holding the sides of the bench. He practically had to scream "move" just to get Logan to fucking do something.

His thrusts weren't as sophisticated as James' ever were, considering this was only the second time Logan had ever topped. But dammit, Logan could have torn Kendall to shreds and the blonde would have cried him a thousand thank you's.

Kendall's package was still tightly confined in the small jockstrap he was wearing. The feeling of his dick like that while getting his ass pounded felt like heaven.

Logan was loving getting to dominate the blonde. With James, he was just in the mood to fuck with him and put him in an unfamiliar position. Kendall liked being versatile and in Logan's opinion, was a much more fun bottom than a top.

"Fuck yeah. You like that? You like how good my cock fills you? You like being my bitch?" Logan asked. Kendall didn't think he could deal with dirty talk right now. The thrill of being caught and seeing Logan act so sexy was clouding his mind.

"Unf. Logan. God. Yes! Oh, fuck. Touch me. I'm close." Kendall tried to say. His mind was in no place to construct full sentences at a time light this.

Needing no more explanation, Logan pulled the front of the boy's jock strap down past his dick. Kendall's cock laid on his stomach and his cum erupted out after just a few rubs from Logan. He had jizz spread across his jersey and onto his face, mixing with the eye black under his eyes.

"Oh, fuuck. Kendall." Logan moaned. His hands traveled down the blonde's legs and gripped his ankles. He violently pulled Kendall up toward him. The blonde was only resting on his head by this point. Feeling his hole tighten around his length, Logan let out a long rope of jizz into the boy's hole.

Logan sprinted over to a random locker and pulled out a t shirt he used to wipe himself and Kendall off with. They helped each other get dressed and hauled ass getting out of there.

Logan helped Kendall limp out to his car in pure bliss. He worried about having to deal with all of this drama for much longer. He was on top of the world. He felt like absolutely nothing could bring him down.

Well, that was until he heard Kendall say "Don't tell James."


	7. Friction

**Author's Note! **Hello! Sorry I let my story die! I got really busy with school activities, moving houses and then my ex-girlfriend got hit by a car. Everything's been keeping me from writing. My computer almost died forever while I was writing this chapter too! There's only one more chapter after this. Then the story will be done for good. So please enjoy this very long over due part! Thank you to everyone who kept up with my fic for this long! ^-^

* * *

School on Tuesday was just as bad as Monday for Kendall. The only difference was he was forcing himself to have a positive outlook on everything. Well, Logan was forcing him to have a positive outlook.

Instead of rolling his eyes or whispering "shut the fuck up" everytime someone said some stupid shit to him, he just kept it inside and waited for the insults to die down.

And they did. By Wednesday, hardly anyone was making fun of him. Even Jo had stopped with the bullying. Kendall could tell she was too busy sucking face with the Travis guy.

Miraculously, Kendall was comforting into his now public sexuality. He was even going as far as kissing Logan in school. Sure, it was for 3 seconds where no one could see them, once, but it still counted. He was also starting to warm up to the boyfriend label Logan had used on him days earlier.

The only really significant problem Kendall had was with James. Or, specifically, Logan, who wanted to talk to James. While Kendall may have been over the torture he went through for being outed, he was still ultra pissed off at James.

Kendall and Logan hadn't spoken a word to him since Kendall had ordered they cut him out of their lives. Logan hated not being allowed to speak to James. He could forgive James for what he had done, but he also didn't want to go against Kendall's orders. He was very stubborn and Logan was afraid of pissing him off again. It was so easy to make him throw a fit.

James was taking the shunning pretty badly. He wasn't used to not having the two shorter boys around. He was desperate for some sex Wednesday night he had to resort back to who he'd fool around with before Logan and Kendall.

Carlos.

"Mmh." the boy hummed around James' erection. "You like the way I suck your cock, buddy?"

"Oh yeah, Carlos. It's so great." James said, trying to actually sound like he gave a damn. Carlos was a great friend. Plus he was fun to be around, and prior to the mandatory trip to Logan's house, James hadn't had sex nearly as frequently as he was with the other two kids. The tan male paled in comparison to the two white boys when it came to how good they were at making James feel good.

"You wanna fuck my ass now?" he asked James.

"…sure." James responded before pulling off the shorter boy's purple briefs as he readied himself to get plowed.

* * *

Thursday evening rolled around and Kendall and Logan had gone out to get some food that night. They were on their way back when Logan brought up a delicate subject.

"So, uh, Kendall. I'm sure you remember that we have to go out to the county Science Fair tomorrow." Logan said, eying his cup of some pop the entire team.

"Oh, right. Yeah. I'm pretty pumped to spend the night with you in that hotel." Kendall replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, you're aware that I told James he was coming, right?"

"I'm aware he WAS coming. But now that he destroyed my life, I figured we wouldn't be associating with him anymore." Kendall said, not even bothering to look over at his boyfriend.

Logan was tired of Kendall complaining. He fully understood why Kendall was upset, but the brunette didn't think this was a great way to start off their relationship. He had been texting James behind Kendall's back and the taller male was letting his emotions pour out. While in person, James kept his cool and acted like he didn't give a damn. But as he told Logan, he completely regretted the entire way he handled the Kendall situation. He was deeply, sincerely, sorry.

And Logan knew if he told Kendall this, his boyfriend would bitch him out for talking to James.

"And, like he's also not even that attractive, ya'know?" Logan heard Kendall ramble. He must've been going for some time. Logan had just been drowning him out.

"I don't know. It's just something with his face. Like his eyes and his lips are all just..eeughh."

The shorter boy had enough. He decided it was time for Kendall to shut up. And what better way to accomplish that than with his mouth.

Kendall felt a tug on his zipper mid ramble. He quickly looked down to see Logan undoing his fly.

"What are you doing!? This is crazy, Logan! I'm driving!" Kendall shouted, eyes flickering back between the road and the hot guy inbetween his legs.

"Relax. You really need to shut your mouth." Logan whispered.

The shorter boy manged to pull the prominent bulge up out of the open fly in his boyfriend's jeans. Logan rubbed the dick over top the thin layer of Kendall's underwear.

"Logan, can't you give me like, 4 seconds to pull over!?"

Apparently not. Because Logan started sucking on the bulge before Kendall finished that sentence. The feeling of Logan slobbering all over the fabric encasing his dick was almost enough for Kendall to drive off into a ditch.

Almost.

Kendall's eyes were wide and he was inaudible as he looked all over along the road for a place to park and snap Logan's jaw.

"Look who's silent now." Logan chuckled against the boy's lap.

"Just keep doing what your doing." Kendall commanded.

Logan went back to licking around Kendall's cock. He only stopped when he felt the car slow down and stop. Kendall must've parked somewhere.

Logan was confident in that when he saw Kendall's hands leave the wheel and yank his dick out of the slit in his briefs. The blonde placed his right hand on the top of his boyfriend's head and his left hand on the bottom of his chin. This made for a very uncomfortable position for Logan, but a very pleasurable experience for Kendall.

"If you're going to tease me like a little bitch, then I'm gonna fuck you like a little bitch." Kendall said smugly as he rapidly pushed Logan's head up and down his aching cock.

Logan may have had tears in his eyes, but he was totally in love with how Kendall was treating him at the moment. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." he heard Kendall mutter.

He allowed Logan 3 seconds of air time off his dick. Logan looked like a mess. His eyes were watery and there was a large string of saliva connecting from his tongue to Kendall's cockhead.

Immediately, he was thrusted back down on the boy's dick and getting a major strain on his lips.

"Awww, ohhh. Ohhh fuck." Kendall groaned, clamping his eyes shut. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. His ass was hovering up off the car seat and he firmly held Logan down so that his teeth were up against his pubic hair.

Without anymore warning, Kendall's jizz flooded into Logan's mouth. A record best too. It was one of his largest loads accumulated in such a short period of time. This became clear to them when most of the jizz drained from Logan's lips and stained Kendall's jeans.

"Your turn." the blonde said with a devilish grin. He threw Logan back into a normal position in his chair and went down on his boyfriend's crotch.

* * *

Kendall didn't make it to school until a few minutes until the bell rang. He usually made it there much earlier, but today was somewhat different.

"Oh, shit. Hey Kendall." Logan said to the blonde who had just walked through the front door of the school, looking anguished. "I was afraid you were sick or something and couldn't drive me to the science fair."

"Actually...my car broke down this morning... One block away from my house." Kendall said in what was quite possibly the most monotone voice in history. "My mom had to come get me and drive me the rest of the way here."

"Shit, dude!" Logan exclaimed. "I know, I know." his boyfriend responded. "It'll be fixed over the weekend but now I'm just not sure how we're supposed to get to your science fair.."

...

"Well... I know _one_ person who has a car, was supposed to be coming with us and would be more than happy to talk to us." Logan chirped.

Kendall sighed.

...

"Fine. Fine. He can come but I'm still not talking to him." Kendall responded. As hard as it was to admit it, he felt like he was being a little bitch to James. He knew that what he did was unforgivable, but flat out acting like they were never close was petty on Kendall's part. And it would be unfair to Logan to deprive him of the chance to go to the regionals. Kendall was always about putting others above him. And Logan deserved to be above him the most.

Logan hugged Kendall for finally giving in, gaining less stares then they got earlier in the week. That was the thing about high school. News died quick. Most of the school was already focusing on the news that all three Jennifers were pregnant from the same boy.

Kendall let Logan deliver the good news. He didn't say one word to James the rest of the school day. Afterwards, he walked by himself to his house, which only took about 20 minutes and immediately began packing for the trip. His phone went off around 5:45. It was a text from Logan, saying he and James were outside.

The blonde dragged his ass outside and directly into the back left seat of James' luxurious sports car. James was chilling up front in a pair of shades and Logan was riding shot gun looking giddy they were all together once again.

"Hey Kendall." James said, acting as if he didn't know Kendall was pissed off at him.

"Hi." was the only word out of Kendall's word the entire hour long car ride. He was pissed he already broke his one rule.

* * *

The two taller boys followed Logan up to the room in the 4 star hotel his parents booked for him. He explained something about the judging not taking place until 9:30 the following morning. Kendall really wasn't in the mood to listen. He was hoping to have some nice, peaceful alone time with his boyfriend tonight but apparently James wasn't finished ruining his life.

Logan swiped the card he was given at the front desk at the door of the room they would be sleeping in that night. Inside was a bathroom, along with a mini kitchen, TV, and two beds. James tossed his bags on the bed closest to the window while Kendall placed he and Logan's bags on top of the one closer to the bathroom.

"Alright. I need to go take my project downstairs to the conference hall, as well as find my table." Logan told the two others. "Plus I need to scope out the other projects. You guys...get along." he said before isolating Kendall with his least favorite person in the world.

...

"Welp. I'm gonna go get a shower." James said. Kendall couldn't have cared less, and James knew that. He knew with every word he said, he was closer to getting an apology from Kendall. The blonde just picked up the remote and found something to watch on TV.

James emerged from the bathroom around 9 minutes later. "All yours." he smirked at the blonde. Kendall deliberately avoided looking at the boy after he caught a glimpse of James who thought it would be fun to not put on any clothes after his shower. The blonde trudged past and slammed the bathroom door.

Logan returned while Kendall was in the shower. He could hear his boyfriend signing some unfamiliar song, but it still sounded catchy. The short boy took notice of the naked male kicked back on his bed and shot him a puzzling look.

"I'm teaching Kendall a lesson." he replied, winking at Logan.

Kendall was fuming when he kicked his way through the door 5 minutes later. He noticed naked James and Logan sitting there on his lap top as if this were still a normal occurrence for them. They both noticed Kendall was dripping wet and only covering himself with a hand towel, leaving 95% of his body visible.

"OK. What did you do with all the towels!?" Kendall screeched at James.

"Oh, you mean,_ these_ towels!" James smirked while holding up a stack of towels he was hiding behind the bed

Logan watched while Kendall tried to keep his tiny towel in place while simultaneously trying to grab a towel from James.

"Give me one!"

"No! Not until you talk to me. I need you to hear me out!"

"I don't need to hear anything from you, James. You ruined my life! It may be nothing to you, but it's _everything_ to me!"

"It's everything to me too, Kendall! I fucked up when I told you to stop making such a big deal. I deeply regret every moment of it. And it kills me that you think of me as the worst person you've ever known because I love you!"

Logan gasped.

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed and looked quite confused at James.

"You love me?"

"Well, kinda.. Not _just_ you. You and Logan, both. I realized that the weekend we spent together was the most fun I've had in my life. You two guys really made me feel comfortable. I didn't have to keep up my 'bad boy/tough as shit' act when we were just chilling at your house or when we got breakfast before the first science fair."

...

Kendall looked astounded. "I..I had no idea."

"Neither did I until you screamed at me on Monday. At first I hoped you'd man up or something and couldn't stop thinking about everything you said. Then I started to realize I acted like a supreme dick to you and that a picture of your ass being shown to the whole school without your consent was much more brutal then me choosing to come out of the closet. And look. I want what's best for you. If you want me to plant drugs in Jo's locker and get her locked up for life, I'll do that. If you still never want to speak to me, I'll go book myself a room and only see you again when it's time to drive you guys back home."

...

Kendall dropped his towel and slowly walked over toward James. The blonde wrapped his arms behind the taller male's broad neck and met his lips for a fiery, passionate kiss.

"I want you to stay." he whispered against James' lips.

Before going back into kissing James, Kendall gave Logan a head motion, signaling him to join in.

He didn't even have to think about it. Logan quickly shut his laptop and hopped off the bed, stripping off his shirt and khakis along the way.

Logan stood on the outside of the two taller boys. But right in the middle so they could all easily have a three way kiss. It was a tad uncomfortable for the two taller boys to bend over just to all barely meet each other on Logan's lips. The next thing he felt was James' large hand roughly grip his ass cheek, still contained in the tight briefs Kendall swore made his ass look 11x more fuckable.

"Missed this ass." he groaned against the two boyfriends lips. "Missed burying my cock down there." Kendall's hand joined James by caressing the other cheek.

Logan paused for a second, bit his lip, turned his back to the two boys and climbed up on top of the bed he had just been sitting on. James and Kendall watched as Logan pointed his ass in the air and teasingly pulled down his underwear as slowly as possible.

"fuck." Kendall heard James whisper and more and more of Logan's ass was uncovered. Once the brunette's briefs were down around his thighs, he turned his head to eyeball Kendall and James. He was giving off the "I need fucked hard" look that Kendall was quite fond of.

James darted over to the bed until he felt Kendall pull him back by the shoulder.

"Nuh uh." Kendall shook his head. "You wanna make this up to me, then let me fuck his ass first."

James looked noticeably disappointed, but he could see where he was coming from. He figured he'd skullfuck Logan and eventually join Kendall in his ass.

James made his way over to the head of the king sized bed. There was more than enough room for all the activities planned for the night.

Kendall crouched down in front of the foot of the bed. He used both thumbs to pull up his boyfriend's cheeks and exposed his hole. The blonde let out a chuckle before attaching his tongue for a nice, long lick. His action was met with a muffled groan. Kendall looked up to see James' dick already half slid into his boyfriend's mouth.

After several more licks, Kendall went to town on his hole. His tongue darted in and out of the shorter boy's crack. The small amount of scruff on the male's face felt like heaven to Logan.

Logan's eyes winced and he let out many long hums on James' dick. The pleasure of having a dick down his throat and a tongue up his ass was indescribable. He missed being in the middle of two others, rather than with Kendall 24/seven.

Don't get him wrong, Logan loved Kendall, and was devoted to him. But he still thought of himself as a pretty big slut. And sometimes he just needed more than one person to service.

Once he finished, Kendall gave two light slaps to Logan's ass. "Get on your back." Logan pulled off of James' dick and watched as he was getting up as well. Once Logan was fully situated in his position, James placed himself over the shorter boy with one leg on either side of his torso so that he was practically straddling him.

Kendall pulled the small pair of underwear down Logan's thighs and threw them off somewhere else. The blonde stuck two of his long fingers in his mouth and proceeded to wetting them, while keeping eye contact with his boyfriend the entire time.

Once his fingers were ready, he started circling one around the pucker of Logan's ass. It had been quite some time since Logan was on the receiving end of sex, so he needed more prep than usual.

James picked up the back of Logan's head with one hand and guided it toward his throbbing dick. It was a bit more tough for the boy to suck cock at this position, as he had to angle his head upwards now, but damn was it more hot for James this way.

James eventually let go and and Logan had to keep his head up himself. He thrusted without any hands while the smarter boy bobbed his head at the same pace. Logan fully pulled off when he felt two fingers scissoring inside of him. He let out a long moan while eyes rolled back into his head.

The brunette went back to servicing James. He used his right hand to jack his dick back and forth. Soon after he let out his tongue and slapped the length against his tongue. He stopped the tip of the taller male's dick right on his lips and gave him an innocent look.

"Your precum tastes so good daddy."

If it were possible, James' dick got even harder. He shoved Logan's head to the bed, fell to his hands so he was now on all fours and rapidly thrusted his cock down Logan's throat.

"Yeah, you fucking like that? You fucking slut. Think you can tease me? Unf. Fucking swallow my cock. I love the way you gag on it. Ugghh. **God**. Shit. Ahh. Ahhh ah shit I'm gonna cum."

James quickly got back up and waddled on his knees closer to Logan's head. His cock remained in his mouth while James' ass rested on his neck.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." James moaned as his jizz shot down Logan's throat. There was none able to spill out with his mouth plugged up like that, so Logan had no choice but to swallow every last bit of it.

Once he came down from his high, James pulled his cock out and dropped it on top of Logan's face with a smack.

The taller male turned around when he felt Kendall repositioning himself. Like James, he was straddling Logan. He was looking down on his hole while fingering him with an added third digit. What he wasn't aware of was he was now unintentionally sticking his ass up in the air, perfect for James.

The tall brunette turned himself around (purposely keeping his ballsack resting on Logan's face) and neared Kendall's hairy ass. He gave one cheek a very hard, very unexpected smack.

Kendall wasn't even able to scream out "Fuck!" before James' attacked his hole with his tongue.

After snapping back into reality, Kendall went back to jamming is fingers down Logan's ass. James kept an arm on top of Kendall's butt and his face buried in his hole. He used his free hand to jack off Kendall while both of them worked ass.

The blonde managed to fit a fourth finger inside of Logan. Without a word, the short brunette came all over himself from the intense stretch in his ass and the heavy balls smothering his face.

James was being insanely aggressive on Kendall's hole. He was going so rough on the boy, Kendall had to occasionally pause the fingering to let out a couple of screams from how great of a job James was doing. Hopefully none of their neighbors were trying to sleep tonight.

"Ah fuck daddy." Kendall moaned out after James tugged on both of the boy's nipples. Logan noticed James had left Kendall's dick forgotten and decided to jerk him off himself. Hearing Kendall call him daddy made James miraculously go even crazier. He nibbled on some of the skin surrounding Kendall's hole, sending the boy into shock.

"OH! FUCK! Ahhhh JAMES! Ngggh!" Kendall send as he clenched his teeth and let his speed spill out all over Logan's abdomen, mixing with some of his cum as well.

The two taller males got on their feet off the bed while Kendall pulled Logan up straight.

"Whew." Logan said in between heavy breaths. "That sure was fun!"

"Oh, we're not even close to being finished." James said with a smirk.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"You're covered in jizz, man. We need to go get you all cleaned up." Kendall said with a grin before he headed off alone to the bathroom. James picked Logan up and carried him into the bathroom bridal style.

Kendall started up the shower and set it to the hottest temperature possible. He quickly stepped inside. He was soon joined by Logan and James. James set Logan down in-between the two taller males, with Logan and Kendall face to face.

"Logan, James and I figured we're going to double penetrate you." Kendall explained. "First, you're going to fully seat yourself on his cock and when you're ready, I'm gonna join in. Sound good?"

Logan couldn't even let out a comprehendable sentence. But judging by the look on his face, he was more than ready to do this. James pulled him up by the armpits while Kendall picked him up by the back of the knees.

The shorter boy gripped James' cock as he was lowered down onto it. It didn't take much effort for him to get all of James' dick in there. He _was_ being fingered for half an hour.

Kendall immediately let go of Logan's legs once Logan started rocking back on James who was leaning back up against the shower wall. The blond ducked down and began to lick his boyfriend's hole along with the occasional lick to the base of James' dick and his ballsack. "Either stop teasing me or join me in here." James growled.

The blonde bounced back up and gripped Logan by the ass, looked him in the eyes and asked "Are you ready baby?"

"Fuck me, Kendall."

His boyfriend slowly pushed his length up into the tight space remaining in Logan's ass. All three boys simultaneously moaned. The tight heat of two cocks rubbing together was amazing for James and Kendall. And Logan was more filled up than he has ever been.

Logan was pressed up against James' chest when Kendall leaned into them. The three boys were as close as possible and none could ever imagine it ending.

"Please...move." Logan muddered out. James thrusted up first and Kendall thrusted opposite of him. Logan's prostate was being hit every second, sending him into complete bliss.

Logan wrapped an arm behind James' head and brought him forward so that the taller male's head was resting on Logan's shoulder.

"_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_" Logan moaned out. He turned his head to give James a sleazy half kiss. Kendall leaned in when Logan pulled him by the neck to join their tongues with his own.

James and Kendall dug their fingernails into Logan's fat ass, earning a cry from the smaller boy. His eyes began to tear as their moans went on and on and on.

"I'm gonna cum." Logan shouted. James and Kendall gave each other a look and knew what the other was thinking. The stopped their thrusts with both cocks pressed tightly against their boyfriend's prostate.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ohhhh shiiiit!" the smarter boy screamed as several ropes of jizz ripped out of him and covered Kendall's chest.

The two taller boys felt Logan's hole clench around their dicks, which triggered the best orgasms of their lives. Both came at the same time, coating both of their cocks in each others jizz.

They let Logan down and each kissed him on the lips. Kendall swiped his hand around Logan's aching hole and collected some of his and James' remaining cum. Mixing that with the mess Logan left on his chest, the blonde shoved his fingers into his own mouth, mixing their seeds together and sending it off into Logan's mouth, who later sent it off into James' mouth. They all met for a final three way kiss and each swallowed some.

The boys finished getting cleaned off and prepared for sleep. They all slept in the same bed, with Logan in the middle.

* * *

The morning after, all three attended the regional science fair. All three boys dressed in suits and stood by Logan's presentation table. The judges seemed to really like Logan's project, calming the shorter boy down. He had been a nervous wreck all morning.

The competition dragged on. But an hour after being checked out by the judges, the three boys heard the judges on the stage.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. The 42nd annual Los Angeles county science fair has come to a close. And our winner is..."


	8. A Catalyst Relationship

Logan Mitchell set his car in park as soon as he pulled into the middle of his spacey garage. Two other cars occupied the rest of the space, one on each side of where he normally parked.

He removed the keys and exited his vehicle through the door on his left. He was decked out in a light grey suit, complete with a blue tie and matching pocket square.

This was his usual kind of attire. His job was mainly business. He dreamed to be a scientist in his younger years. While he technically was, Logan wasn't in a laboratory all that much, which actually, wasn't a bad thing for him.

The project he entered in the regional science fair 7 years beforehand ended up winning and gaining him a vast amount of wealth and fame. His solution was a common household object. His life was made before he even graduated high school.

The man made his way across the stone walkway toward the house he lived in. The house was nice and fancy. Not exactly a mansion, per se, but it included three stories and it was placed on a hill over looking a high class view of Los Angeles.

The house wasn't paid off only by Logan, however. His two boyfriends lived with him and helped finance the glamorous house of theirs. The three had been together in a polyamorous relationship ever since their final year of high school.

His boyfriend Kendall eventually dropped playing football. For many reasons, actually. One reason being that he was consistently teased for being gay by his team mates. Another because he always fucking hated it. After turning his gear in, he sat down with Logan and James and had a lengthy discussion on what they wanted to do with their lives. Kendall felt happy to finally confide in someone by telling them he wanted to be a singer.

A little ways down the road and he succeeded, becoming the lead singer in a band consisting of himself and a friend of his. The blonde managed to release two studio albums under the span of about a year.

James, unsurprisingly, wanted to be a model. Or, wanted to have a job that involved anyone looking at him. He cracked his way into the business after sending out many head shots. You can now find him posing for colognes and swimsuits.

It almost felt overwhelming to the boys at times how great their lives were. They had drama here and there. It was a bit awkward for Kendall to tell his mom he was gay. Even more awkward to tell her he had two boyfriends. But eventually the dust settled and the boyfriends all managed to surround themselves in a healthy environment, a key aspect in becoming successful.

With the added incomes of a scientist, musician and model, the boys had more than enough money to treat themselves to whatever they wanted. Logan and James came from richer households, so there was never any need for them to grant their parents any money.

Kendall's family, however, weren't. His mom was always struggling to keep up a steady job and suffice a life for her two kids. Once his first album started flying off the shelves, Kendall surprised his mother with a new car. The blonde even took his younger sister out on a shopping spree. He always had money from Logan to do all of this, but he felt it was much more meaningful to spend the money he himself earned.

Logan checked the mailbox outside the front of his modern home. A large three story house with an in ground pool located in the back yard over looked him. The downstairs consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining room, den and bathroom. The second floor featured another kitchen that included a bar commonly used when the three had friends over, the master bedroom, guest bedroom and a second bedroom. The third and final floor was originally an attic. Half was converted into lab Logan fiddled around in whenever he had free time. The other half was a game room with a pool table amongst other things.

The house was nice. The money was nice. The entire atmosphere was nice. Kendall, Logan and James had an ideal life and wouldn't trade it to be with anyone else.

The guys managed to buy their house when they were around 22. They all resided in a much smaller loft for their post high school years. If the walls in there could talk, they'd tell you about the time James fingered his two boyfriends simultaneously. Or about the all the times James let the others eat his ass while he made them breakfast. That's usually as far as he'd let them go, however.

The first day living in their home, Kendall had to do some renovating in the attic. When he came down a few hours later, he was drenched in sweat and he was letting off a musky smell. It was enough to make James stop in his tracks. It was a kink he didn't even know he had. Kendall found out about this almost immediately when he was picked up and thrown over top a large card board box and felt James' dick hump him through the impractically short shorts the brunette wore while setting up their possessions. He knew it drove the other guys crazy.

The humping eventually turned into a train when Logan walked in and found James' bulge sliding up and down in between Kendall's ass cheeks. Logan dropped everything and backed his hole up onto the blonde's erection. After they came on each others faces, they ordered some Chinese and found a movie to watch on Netflix. Normal Saturday night stuff.

Although a three way marriage wasn't legal in the western world, the boys liked to consider themselves husbands. They went out to buy each other rings and even went on a pseudo honey moon in Rome. James finally gave in and let Kendall fuck his ass there, primarily because Kendall never got to do that. And also because James got jealous that Logan seemed to really enjoy Kendall's dick. And he wasn't about to just let his life go on with that slipping through his hands.

Although, the last thing Logan expected to see when he walked into the living room was Kendall, fully naked with his face pushed to the ground with James, who had half of his left arm shoved down Kendall's ass and his right hand milking the man's cock, over top him.

It was so strange to see because usually Kendall got fisted on Tuesdays.

James looked over to his boyfriend quickly ripping off his suit and tie while Kendall was whining on the ground, getting his hole tortured.

"You want a turn inside of him?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say, thank you all for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I genuinely hope you had fun reading it. Sorry if this chapter has any typos. I'm in a big time rush to get to bed. I'll fix anything tomorrow. I'm also gonna start on a new story here soon. Stay tuned! :0


End file.
